the plessure of thig places
by elenahedgehog
Summary: if vegeta were not a sayajin it would be a predator like a panther... dark and sexy... a story of love in thig places VxB
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/ (historia original de Arianna Hart) this is in english

**Chapter One. - New York City girl**

Bulma Brief hated rain. Especially, cold rain. Most especially at night after working a ten-hour shift in spike heels and a pencil-straight skirt that cut into her waist more and more as the day wore on. Her turquoise hair was like a waterfall actually because the rain was getting the best of it. All she wanted to do was get home, get into her cozy pajamas, and have a glass of wine. Was that too much to ask for? Apparently it was, because she'd missed her bus by a mere two minutes and had to wait in the rain with nothing but her purse for protection for another half hour before the next bus came.

Her stomach growled with hunger as she sloshed through yet another ankle-deep puddle on the way to her high-rise. A bolt of lightning flashed, illuminating the city around her. Bulma walked faster. Digging her keys out of her pocketbook with half-frozen hands, she managed to open the door to the building and squish her way into the lobby without anyone witnessing her sodden state. She prided herself on always looking together, and right now she was anything but. If she had to look like she'd been dumped in a lake, at least no one was there to see her.

Thank God. Something went right for the first time all freaking day. Absently checking her reflection in the shiny elevator doors, Bulma almost groaned out loud. Her normally impeccable French twist was askew, with tendrils of wet hair clinging to her face. Streaks of mascara ran down her cheeks, making her look like a clown, and her white blouse was practically see-through.

Great. She was soaking wet, freezing, and looked like death warmed over. What a day.

At least it was almost over. If the elevator would just get here. It was taking its own sweet time coming down to the lobby. Five more minutes. She'd be in her flannel jammies in five more minutes. And maybe tonight she'd have a second glass of wine as a special treat. The bell signaling the arrival of the elevator sounded abnormally loud in the empty lobby.

"Well, it's about time," she muttered as the doors slid open on a thankfully empty car. She punched the button for the twenty-second floor with a bit more force than absolutely necessary.

"Hold the elevator!" Bulma stuck her arm out to stop the doors from shutting, and tried to jam her finger on the "door open" button at the same time. Her purse fell from her shaking hands, spilling the contents all over the floor.

"Got it, thanks." A rich, male voice sent shivers down her spine. Oh my God! It was the hottie from the penthouse! In the elevator with her. And she looked like she'd been hit by a truck. "You're welcome. These things take forever to come back to the lobby." Stop babbling. Bulma took a deep breath and bent down to pick up her scattered belongings on the floor.

"Here, let me help you with that, since it's my fault you dropped your purse." "No, really. It's fine."

Large hands with a light sprinkling of hair brushed hers as she picked up her lipstick. A bolt of pure lust shot from her hand straight to her pussy, lighting fires in her bloodstream along the way. She looked into his face and was captured by the darkest eyes she'd ever seen.

"Th-thank you." Bulma knew she was staring but couldn't seem to help herself. High cheekbones highlighted a masculine face with a touch of stubble on it. A strong jaw was softened by full lips and a dimple in his chin. She was a sucker for dimples. And good that hair was like a dark flamed crown that only was making him look mores stunning.

"That looks like everything." He winked at her and smiled. As he stood to his full height, Bulma got a quicksilver view of muscled abs and rock hard thighs. "Yes, that's everything." Although how she'd know when she wasn't even looking was anyone's guess. She'd been lusting after him from afar ever since she moved into the building six months ago. The close-up view was even better than the glimpses she'd seen of him from across the lobby. Come on idiot! Here's your chance! Don't waste it.

"Bulma Brief, I live in 2217." She stuck her hand out to shake his. "Vegeta Ouji, I have the penthouse," he said, his hand engulfing her much smaller one. Another blast of heat slammed into her. "Really?" As if she didn't know. "You must have a great view of the river from up there." Before he could answer her, the lights went out and the elevator was plunged into darkness.

Bulma stumbled against Vegeta as the car came to a screeching halt. The part of her that wasn't cringing in embarrassment at knocking Vegeta against the wall sighed in female appreciation at his steely chest. "Are you okay?" His deep voice whispered across her ear, sending chills down her spine and making her pussy lips swell and moisten. "We must have lost power from the storm. The emergency generator should kick on soon." Bulma hoped it took its time coming back on. She could stay pressed against his chest in the dark for the next lifetime.

The generator better kick on soon, or he was in serious trouble. Vegeta couldn't believe his rotten luck. Of all the nights to get stuck on an elevator with the stunning turquoisehaired bombshell, it had to be on a full moon. Any other night he could control himself, but tonight, just the sight of her lacy, white bra showing through her shirt was enough to bring on the change in him.

The feel of those heavy breasts pressed against his chest wasn't helping his control much either.

A grinding jolt rocked her against him even harder, and Vegeta gritted his teeth against the temptation to rub his growing cock against her soft mound. The emergency lights flickered on as the elevator started moving up again. He looked down into her surprised, turquoise eyes the same colour of his soft strait hair.

"There, see? No problem." Reluctantly, he set her aside and tried not to stare at the hardened points of her nipples. It had been tough enough not to ogle her rear end when she bent over to pick up the contents of her spilled purse. Maybe the safest place to look was at the ceiling. His nostrils flared as he caught the scent of her pussy juices mixed with rain and a hint of jasmine. The trip to the penthouse never seemed so long before.

"This seems to be taking a lot longer than normal, doesn't it?" Her voice was thick and slightly raspy, sending more blood to his dick. "Probably on half power, or something." He didn't mean to sound so clipped, but it was getting harder and harder to hold back his instinct to explore just how turned on she was. She might be able to hide her arousal from a normal guy, but not from him. And it was driving him mad!

"Man, this is the perfect ending to a miserable day. I just want to get home and undress― change—and this thing is slower than taking the stairs." Vegeta's brain instantly flashed a picture of her stepping out of a bubble bath into a filmy robe, her face flushed with heat. His imagination tortured him with images of rosy nipples and creamy thighs. It took all his considerable strength to hold back a groan. Lights flickered, dimmed, and finally died completely as the elevator shuddered to a stop once again.

"Not again!" Bulma cried in obvious dismay. Vegeta swore under his breath. "Let's not panic, I'm sure there's an emergency button around here somewhere. We'll hit that and someone will be able to get us out." He could probably get out through the trap door above him and climb the cables to the next floor, but that wasn't something he could do and keep his cover.

Millionaire CEOs didn't rip open metal doors and claw their way to freedom with inhuman strength. "I'll get it. I have a pen light in here somewhere." She fumbled around in her purse. "Here we go."

A tiny beam of light flashed in the dark interior, and Vegeta got a brief look at worried green eyes before she turned the light on the control panel. Her hands must be shaking, because the beam wavered and danced.

"Nothing's happening. Isn't this supposed to have some sort of alarm bell? I know the time that kid on the floor below me hit it, the thing rang loud enough to wake the dead." Shit. "I thought the alarm was supposed to have a separate power supply, but maybe it's tied into the generator. I'm afraid I don't know too much about elevator mechanics."

"Well, you know a lot more than I do. If I didn't live twenty-plus floors up, I'd never take the darn things." His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of her teeth chattering. "Are you cold?" "I'm fine. Just a little wet. I didn't realize it was supposed to rain today and I missed my bus so I got soaked. I'll take a nice, hot shower as soon as I get out of this sardine can, and be good to go."

The thought of her see-through blouse burned in his brain. His pulse hammered through his body and his loins grew heavy with need. The pull of the full moon pounded his self-control, and she was temptingly near. And aroused as well. The pheromones his body emitted during the full moon must be working on her already. Christ, he had to get out of this elevator before he attacked her.

"Let me try," he said, pushing by her to the panel. "Help yourself, but I don't think your finger pushing the button is going to make much more of an impression than mine did." He didn't care if she thought him arrogant. He needed to get out of here!

Bulma breathed in the lemony scent of his cologne as Vegeta brushed by her. She wasn't sure if she should be amused or annoyed that he thought she couldn't push an emergency button correctly. But maybe he was a touch claustrophobic too. Lord knew she didn't enjoy being trapped in this small space.

Her body shivered again, a combination of his nearness and her wet clothes. Her jaw ached from trying to keep her teeth from chattering. Thank God it was dark and he couldn't see what a mess she was. Wet stringy hair, running makeup, and sopping clothes clinging to her. What did she ever do to deserve this?

"I guess you're right. Looks like we're stuck here until the power comes back on or they fix the generator." "G-g-great," she stuttered through chattering teeth. "Good Lord! You're freezing!" He clasped her hands and began to rub them briskly. "I-I'm fine." She shivered violently. "No you're not." Bulma thought she heard him swear under his breath, but wasn't sure.

Her toes were so cold they were beginning to cramp in her high heels, and the pain distracted her from the man in the elevator with her. What a freaking night! "Take this." She heard a rustling of cloth and felt the weight if his jacket in her hands. "If you take off your wet clothes and put this on instead, you should warm up in a snap." His voice sounded strained.

What did he have to be tense about? She was the one freezing to death, being told to take her clothes off in front of a total stranger. If she was going to get naked with him, she wanted it to be between clean sheets and with a box of condoms nearby. "No really, I'll be fine." She handed him the jacket as more shivers shook her frame. "Ms. Brief, I promise you, I'm not suggesting you take off your clothes for any prurient reason. It's basic survival. You'll be a lot more comfortable if you're dry." "No kidding."

"I promise, I won't look." Laughter tinged his voice. Bulma snorted. He could look all he wanted. It was so dark he wouldn't be able to see anything anyway. She was being ridiculous. Her muscles ached from the shivering, and her teeth couldn't take much more chattering without breaking her jaw. What he said made sense. "I'll trust you to be a gentleman and not mention this to anyone," she said, unbuttoning her blouse. "Scout's honor."

It felt strange and kind of exciting to take off her clothes in front of a gorgeous man as he watched. Even if he couldn't see anything, he knew she was stripping. Desire swept through her, sending tingles between her legs. The wet blouse dropped from her shaking shoulders with a plop. The pencil thin skirt was next, and she peeled off her slip with it. The heels and panty hose went until she was wearing nothing but her lacy bra and thong.

"I-I'll t-take the jacket n-now." "Sure." His voice was almost a growl. His hands brushed hers as he gave her the jacket. More tingles shot through her body. Her pussy swelled and a trickle of fluid moistened her legs. She was standing next to the hottest guy in the building, wearing nothing but a bra and panties, was it any wonder she was turned on?

The jacket was still warm from his body and carried the same lemony smell, and something else too. A hint of musk that had nothing to do with manufactured scents, and everything to do with the man. Heat enveloped her as his essence surrounded her and seeped into her brain. "Better?" "Ummm, much. Thank you." She snuggled deeper into the jacket. "Glad to help."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/ (historia original de Arianna Hart) this is in english

Chapter Two.- How sweet torture

His night vision easily pierced the darkness of the elevator. He could see her pale body clearly as she took off each article of clothing and let it drop to the floor. With each garment she lost, the animal inside him grew. Her full, ripe body was inches from him, and his hands itched to touch her. The smell of her arousal filled his mind and spurred the lust within him. His scent mingled with her hint of jasmine, blending and forming a new essence that teased the senses.

She had no idea that by offering her protection and marking her with his scent, he claimed her as his. Any other Were in the city would recognize his mark. Werecats might not mate for life like werewolves, but no other cat would mess with his mate while he laid claim to her. And she didn't even realize it. But his body did. The pull of the moon, the scent of her nearly naked, aroused body so close to his shredded his control like a tissue.

"Are you cold? I could share the jacket with you." Vegeta didn't feel the cold, even in the deepest of winter. His Were blood kept him warm all year long. But before he could protest, she'd opened up the jacket and snuggled against him. The feel of her breasts pressed against his chest was too much for him to ignore. Need drove him to the edge of reason, and he jumped off without looking. A groan escaped him as he tipped her face up for a kiss.

Her lips were as rich and luscious as he'd thought. More so, even. She tasted of mint and heat, and he slipped his tongue in her mouth to explore further. Bulma's hands traced his chest through his shirt, and he shuddered with pleasure. The shirt was a nuisance, he wanted nothing between his skin and hers. With a growl, he ripped the expensive silk shirt open until her hands could touch his flesh.

"Oh my!" she gasped against his lips. Her nails dug into his pecs, then brushed against his nipples. "You have a great body," she murmured before licking her way down his chest. "Not nearly as impressive as yours." Vegeta unsnapped her bra and let her breasts spill free into his hands. The creamy mounds were a heavy weight, and felt soft as silk. She had curves to spare and he wanted to explore every inch of them.

The feel of Vegeta's hot hands on her breasts sent a fresh flood of need through Bulma. Cream drenched her thighs through the thong, and she rubbed up against the steely-hard erection he was sporting. God! She'd never been this turned on in her life! His lips were a drug, obliterating any will to resist, and his hands, oh his hands were magical. The rough pads of his fingers pinched and teased her nipples while his palms caressed the lower slopes of her breasts.

Bulma had the wild urge to push him against the wall and climb on top of him until he fucked her brains out. Her blood was on fire and she was more than happy to get burned. His hand drifted lower to tease her through her underwear, and she wanted to scream in frustration. She didn't want anything between her skin and his. With trembling fingers, she undid his belt buckle and unbuttoned his fly. The rasp of the zipper was overly loud in the quiet elevator.

His penis jutted out, large and impressive. Bulma wished she could see it, but the pitch black of the elevator was unrelenting. Instead, she explored his cock with her fingers, marveling at the length and thickness. A shiver of fear and excitement chased down her spine. She bent her knees to go down on him, but he pulled her upright.

"Allow me." His hairy chest brushed against her stomach and thighs before she felt his hot breath over her soaking wet pussy lips. The air caught in her throat as his fingers slowly traced her clit through her underwear. "Do you have any attachment to your panties?" Vegeta asked, his deep voice thrumming through her body, adding to the ache growing between her legs. "Right about now I hate them." She wanted him to touch her, damn it! "Good." She felt a slight tug, and then the snap of the thong tearing.

Hot, wet lust rolled over her body like a tidal wave. Her pussy grew so swollen, every shift of her legs sent arrows of heat straight to her core. Vegeta's fingers parted her curls and traced her slick labia. "So hot, so wet," he murmured before sliding his finger inside her waiting sheath. The rasp of his finger along her nerve endings made her knees buckle. He knew just the right tempo to use to push her to the edge but not take her over.

"Hurry!" she whimpered, as the heat grew inside her. "I've barely started," he whispered against her clit before sucking the engorged nubbin into his mouth. A scream built in her throat and she couldn't hold it back. Her hips bucked against him as her body supernovaed. Flashes of light danced behind her eyelids as waves of pleasure washed over her again and again. Still he didn't stop. Vegeta lapped up her juices like a cat with a bowl of cream.

She tasted as delicious as he'd thought. Bulma's taste filled his mouth and rolled over his tongue like fine wine. Her cries of pleasure were music to his ears and a spur to his already charging desires. Vegeta wanted to draw out her pleasure over and over again, but his control was slipping by the second. If he could slam into the hot sheath of her body and find release quickly, he might, just might be able to survive without changing. Maybe.

It didn't matter. He had to have her. With one last lap of her clit he nipped and licked his way up her stomach and over her breasts until he could stand against her. "I don't suppose you have any protection in that pocketbook of yours?" he asked her, sanity reasserting itself momentarily. As a Were he wouldn't transmit diseases, but she didn't know that.

"As a matter of fact…" She fumbled for her purse, dropping it twice before she found what she was looking for. "I've got three condoms right here. They were a joke from a friend of mine. Bless her heart." Vegeta couldn't have cared less why she had them, he was just glad she did. The rip of the foil package was followed by her hands on his cock.

"I hope it's big enough." "They stretch." He had to clench his teeth to keep from growling at her to hurry. Her hands teased his length mercilessly as she eased the condom over him "Good thing I do too." She cupped his balls gently. This time, nothing could keep the growl back. It rumbled up from his chest as he hauled her against him.

He leaned against the wall and ran his hands down to her sweet ass. Lifting her up, he probed her entrance with his cock as she wrapped her long legs around his waist. Her hands gripped his shoulders and her nipples teased his chest. With a groan he sunk himself deep in her wet sheath, hilting himself in her warmth.

"Holy shit!" she cried. He could feel her walls spasming around his cock. "You are so fucking hot!" Vegeta was in heaven how could exist such exquisite creature in this world?, and how it ended whit him in this place and moment? Sharing this special time?... he didn't know but was thankful. Bulma's reply was a whimper of pleasure as her legs tightened around his waist and she rocked against him.

His night vision clearly showed her upthrust breasts and the long column of her neck. The rapture on her face was complete. His was only starting. "Hold on tight," he ordered, grabbing her ass in both hands and slamming her down on his cock. His fingers squeezed the globes of her butt hard enough to leave bruises, but he couldn't stop. It was all he could do to keep his claws from digging in and claiming her his way. Another werepanther would understand.

Bulma wasn't a werepanther though. The thought sobered him slightly, forcing the beast back down.

"Oh God! I'm coming again!" That wasn't going to help him maintain his control. In desperation, Vegeta clamped his mouth over hers in a feral kiss and drove his hips harder. Her muscles squeezed him, milking the climax from deep within him. The force of it took his breath away. He held back a shout of his own as he spurted his semen with the force of a fire hose. The beast subsided, appeased for now.

Every muscle in her body was relaxed. Relaxed? Hell, every muscle in her body had the consistency of wet pasta. Somehow they had ended up on the floor of the elevator but Bulma had no idea when that had happened. She was propped against the wall, and Vegeta knelt next to her. His heavy breathing blended with hers in the still air. The brush of his hot breath over her heaving chest sent new tingles through her over-stimulated body.

Had she ever come so hard in her life? Nope. Hell, even her vibrator didn't push her over the edge that hard or that fast. He was a frigging sexual dynamo in a three-piece suit. And she was the manager of a restaurant. An upscale restaurant, sure, but she wasn't exactly his social equal. People in his tax bracket rarely looked at the hired help. His shoes were probably worth more than her monthly salary.

After they got out of the elevator, she'd be lucky if he even remembered her name. But she'd remember his, that was for damn sure. If this was the only chance she'd have to be with him, then she'd make every minute count. And by God, when they got out of this tin can, she'd have enough memories to keep her company for the rest of her damn life.

Bulma's eyes were getting used to the dark. A little bit anyway. At least things looked gray now instead of black. She could tell he was kneeling next to her, and could almost make out his shape. Easing away from the wall, she took him by surprise and pushed him onto his back. "Hey!" he barked as his head thumped against the floor.

"I'm not one for awkward morning-after conversations, are you?" She crawled between his legs and stroked his penis until it flared back to life. He'd gotten rid of the condom somewhere along the way. Boy, the cleaning crew would have all sorts of questions after this. "It isn't morning yet." He inhaled quickly as she licked his rounded tip. "I'm planning ahead." She sucked him deeply into her mouth, cupping his balls with one hand.

He tasted salty from his own fluids. The taste was the only clue she had that he'd already come once. His cock was as rock-hard as if he'd never spent himself. Hunger built in her core. Her pussy swelled even more, and she rubbed her slick lips against his hairy leg. Relaxing her throat, she drew him in deeper and deeper. She wanted to taste all of him, suck his entire length into her mouth.

"Mother of God!" he shouted as pre-cum dribbled out of his tip. Bulma sucked harder, trying to give him as much pleasure as she could in return for the pleasure he gave her. Releasing his sac, she pressed down on the nerves running from his scrotum to his anus. Vegeta uttered a guttural shout, and she could hear his hands scratching against the rug. Sharp claws sprang out against his will.

Bulma's mouth shredded his control. Her fingers teased and tormented him until the beast within broke loose. Fangs pushed through his jaw, but the pain of the change wasn't enough to snap the hold pleasure had on him. A ridge of hair sprouted along his back, and Vegeta fought to keep from changing completely.

His balls throbbed painfully, preparing to release their contents, and he clutched the cheap carpet with his nails. When Bulma's fingers teased his anus playfully, any hope he had of holding off his climax went straight to hell. Tremors shook his body as hot cum shot from his cock. Bulma's mouth worked around him, pulling more and more out of him as he bucked against her.

The shout of relief that tore from his throat sounded too much like the snarl of a panther for his comfort. "What the hell was that?" Bulma jumped back and looked around. With her weak night vision she couldn't see his changes. He hoped. Shit. He should never have let her touch him again.

"Maybe someone's working on the elevator. It sounded kind of like gears moving." Yeah, right.

"It sounded like a cat stuck in a blender! Do you think some poor cat is stuck inside the elevator shaft?" "No." A cat stuck in a blender! He was relieved she didn't realize it came from him, but honestly! No one had ever accused his growl of sounding anything less than feral. Bulma must have sensed his annoyance because she moved away from him. He could clearly see her fumbling for something to cover herself with, but perversely he didn't tell her his shirt was inches from her outstretched fingers.

For one thing, it would blow his cover if she knew he could see perfectly in the dark, for another, he liked watching her breasts sway as she crawled around. She was built like a brick shithouse. Large breasts with rosy tips, a flat stomach and curvy hips that felt too damn good against his. Her legs were long and lean, and a few drops of fluid dripped down her inner thighs as she crawled closer to him.

Maybe night vision wasn't all it was cracked up to be. He tried to ease the changes back down, but once loose it was almost impossible to recage the beast. The full moon worked against him as well. He was a fool to let his desire for her overrule his good sense. What an idiot. With anyone else, one round of hot sex would have taken the edge off and he'd have been able to hold off until they were rescued.

He was lying to himself if he thought once would be enough with Bulma. For months now he'd stalked her, waiting for just this opportunity to get her alone and charm her. Charm her? Ha! He hadn't expected to get stuck on an elevator with her. His pheromones pushed her to the edge, and his hands had done the rest.

"I don't know what got into me," she said from the other side of the elevator. She sat, her back against the wall and her knees drawn up to her chest. His shirt covered her luscious breasts and his jacket draped over her knees. Damn. "I do." He smiled wryly as a blush stained her cheeks, but didn't comment on it. "When people are trapped in unusual circumstances they do things out of the norm. Your psyche is just reacting to the situation. It feels trapped so it's responding by doing all the things you want to do before you die."

"Oh really? Guess you don't have any self-esteem issues." "I'm not being arrogant, just giving you the facts. If it was any guy in here, you'd probably respond in a similar fashion." Not really, but if it made her feel better the lie could be forgiven. His pheromones worked against any inhibitions she might have harbored. The full moon made them particularly strong, and he'd wanted her since the minute she'd moved into the building. The combination of his inner desires and his Were instinct for procreation was too much for her to resist. Whether she realized it or not.

"I don't think I'd have stripped down to my undies if it was Bob the doorman in here with me." Vegeta laughed despite himself. "I'm glad I rate higher than an eighty-year-old man." She was shivering again. Did he dare warm her up? Even now, after two explosive climaxes, the lust grew in him. The higher the need built, the more difficult it would be to control the change. He was better off keeping his distance.

"How long do you think we've been in here?" Bulma asked. Much too long. "I don't know. About an hour or so, I guess." "Lord. That's a new record. I've never even kissed someone on the first date, and I've done way more than that with you in under an hour. Honest, I'm really not a loose woman normally." She looked so embarrassed. Vegeta's heart ached for her.

"I know that. And believe it or not, I don't usually have sex in elevators on a first date either. Let's chalk it up to the situation and agree not to cast aspersions on one another. Okay?" A small smile crossed her face and her shoulders lost some of their tenseness. "Okay. It's just… I don't know. I don't want you to get the wrong idea about me."

"I won't. I can see you're a respectable young lady. You just hide the heart of a tiger behind tightly buttoned blouses. Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." A surge of possessiveness shot through him at the idea of her hiding that highly sexual side of herself from everyone but him. His muscles began to shift as the chain on his inner beast slipped some more.

Damn!, He had no business feeling possessive about this woman. And those thoughts would get him into deeper trouble. "Well, I'm not the genteel southern woman my mama always wanted, but I'm not a tramp either," she laughed. "I thought I detected a bit of a southern drawl in your words. With a name like Bulma, you could only be from south capital."

"Yup, that's me. Grits to the core. Girl Raised In The South. I had a coming out party, went to cotillion dances and can drink red punch without getting any on my dress or my white gloves." "Impressive. So what's a gently bred Dixie girl like yourself doing in the big bad city?" He eased closer to her, unable or unwilling to stop himself. Besides, she could use some of his body heat. Sure.

"Oh, the usual. I wanted to get out from under my mother's thumb, so I went to college in central capitol. Graduated and decided to stay on. Now, if I could only get a job up here." "You must have some job. You can't live in this building without one." Her laugh caressed him like unseen hands. It was rich and sweet like honey. His cock jumped to attention.

"I sublet one of the tiniest apartments in the building from a friend of my father's. It's his way of keeping tabs on me. I probably pay half of what everyone else in the building pays. But yeah, I have a job. If you can call it that. I manage the Oak Grove." "The Grove? That's pretty prestigious. I've had my name on the waiting list for months to get reservations for a dinner party. Hell, even the President of the United States has to wait to get a reservation there."

Bulma snorted. "Yeah, it's snooty alright. But when push comes to shove, it's no different than working at the diner back home. Same problems, different atmosphere." "I'm sure Chef Armond would love to know you're comparing his dynasty to a greasy spoon," Vegeta laughed.

"Are you kidding? I'll let you in on a little secret. I got the job there because I used to work with Armond at my little greasy spoon in no-man's-land south capitol. Only we called him Arnold." "Bullshit! Armond is famous worldwide. He trained in France! The Queen of England raves over his food." "Yeah, I know. Between you and me, Armond worked his way through culinary school slinging hash. He's a genius, don't get me wrong, he knows his way around a kitchen, but that French accent is as phony as my leather purse. Where did that end up anyway?" she asked absently.

"About a foot to your left," Vegeta responded without thinking. "How the hell did you know that?" Bulma grabbed her purse and turned in his direction. "I have great night vision. I eat a lot of carrots." Shit! He'd relaxed so much he forgot to pretend he was as blind as she was. "You'd have to be a damn rabbit to see that clearly. I can make out your shape, but can't see any details." She pulled the shirt closer around her.

"I can only see a little better than that. I, ah, bumped the purse when I was getting up." "Oh." She relaxed a bit. "So Armond is really Arnold from south capitol." Bulma looked at him a bit nervously. "Please don't say anything. He got me the job and he's a good guy. He only puts on airs because that's what people expect from him. And he really is a good chef. He's earned all the success he's gotten."

"Don't worry, what happens in the elevator stays in the elevator." God he hoped so. "I guess that works to your advantage too." "Oh?" Shit! Had she figured out his secret? "Yeah. I doubt you'd want it getting out to your crowd that you had sex in an elevator with the manager from The Grove." She looked down and fiddled with the button on his jacket.

He took her hand in his and pulled her closer to him. "That's not something I'm ashamed of. In fact, I'd been looking for an opportunity to ask you out on a date." "Get out of town! I've been here six months and I've never been within five feet of you." She bit her lower lip as if to bite back the words.

"I know, but I've watched you plenty. Although now that I know you work at The Grove, I have an added incentive to get to know you better." Like he needed any after she tore his control to shreds.

"Maybe if I wine and dine you enough, you can move my name up on the waiting list." He brought her hand to his lips and drew her finger into his mouth. "That could be arranged," she said with a breathy sigh. He could smell the desire coursing through her at his touch and it triggered his already rampant lust. She leaned towards him, her eyes hot with desire, and the bottom fell out from beneath them.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/ (historia original de Arianna Hart) this is in english

Chapter Three. - The cat got out of the sack

Bulma's stomach lurched as desire slammed through her and the elevator fell. The combination of Vegeta's mouth around her finger and the free fall made her lightheaded. The car stopped with a jolt and she tumbled into him. "What was that?" Her finger hurt where it scraped against one of his sharp teeth. Cripes, what did he have in his mouth anyway?

"They must be working on the cables. We'll probably be out of here in no time." His hand caressed her hip and drifted over the cheeks of her ass. "Oh. Um, that's good." Wasn't it? She couldn't think with his fingers teasing the cleft of her behind. Her nipples stood at attention, begging for his touch, and all her thoughts of proper behavior flew out the proverbial window.

If this was her last chance to be with Vegeta, she was going to take advantage of it. Hell, he was the one who said everything they did would stay between the two of them. Why shouldn't she give in to the urges she was feeling? He didn't seem to be bothered by any such self-recriminations. Bulma pulled the shirt off her shoulders. A shiver ran through her as her naked breasts brushed against his hairy chest. The solid muscle of it took her breath away. He must find time to work out in between business meetings.

"You have the sweetest ass." His hands molded her cheeks, and one of his fingers darted in to tease the opening. Bulma's blood boiled in her veins at his touch. Tingles spread from her pussy through her entire body. She rubbed her swollen nether lips against his steely thigh. The hair on his legs teased her nubbin and sent shock waves straight to her core. More fluid dripped from her as Vegeta squeezed tighter.

"I could spend hours touching you all over. You're like a smorgasbord of all my favorite treats, and I don't know where to start," he growled in her ear. "Don't let me stop you." Having him touch her for hours sounded pretty damn good to her. In a stunningly quick move, he laid her flat out in front of him on her stomach. "There, now I can touch every inch of you and not get distracted by your clever fingers."

"You're not exactly clumsy yourself." How had he moved so fast? One second she was rubbing against his thigh, practically ready to come with little help from him. The next second, she was sprawled on her stomach and he was kneeling next to her. He lifted her foot and massaged the arch.

"Oh my," she groaned. That felt so good after wearing heels all day.

"Did you know the foot is an erogenous zone?" He placed a kiss on her arch and continued to stroke it. "Ah, no, but I'm starting to figure that out." Every touch of his hands shot straight to her aching pussy. Her clit throbbed with need for him, but he still confined his attentions to her foot. He was about as far away from where she wanted him as he could get, but what he was doing felt so good she couldn't complain.

Strong fingers pressed against the muscles in her calves, kneading away aches and pains from her long day. Vegeta didn't seem to be in any rush to get to her dripping pussy. Bulma spread her legs wider, hoping he'd get the hint and use those fingers on something a bit higher up. He either didn't catch on or was deliberately ignoring her, because his hands stayed around the backs of her knees. When his hot breath brushed across that sensitive area, she almost jumped out of her skin.

"Easy there, honey." His voice was low and throaty, almost a growl. Ha! There was nothing easy about lying still while he licked and kissed his way up and down her legs. She felt him move between her spread thighs, but he only knelt there, he didn't move any closer. God! She could feel the tip of his cock brushing against her thigh as he moved. This was torture! She wanted that cock slamming inside her, not teasing her with its nearness.

Vegeta's hands moved higher up on her thighs until his fingers grazed the lower slopes of her ass. Slowly enough to make her scream, they slid back down again. Over and over he followed the tantalizing path, coming closer and closer to her pussy, but never touching it. Bulma whimpered in frustration. He kept her on the razor edge of exploding, but never let her go over it.

"I can smell your cum," he growled, his lips against her butt. Hot breath blew over her wet nether lips, and his voice vibrated through her pussy. Could you overdose on lust? Her heart pounded with need. "There's plenty for you to smell." Her voice was faint, but she didn't care. She was lucky she could even speak.

His lips and tongue set her on fire as he kissed and licked his way around her butt. Every nerve in her body was on overload, and still he pushed her higher. As he drew closer to her pussy, she lifted her hips in supplication. Dear God, if he didn't touch her soon she would just die!

"Patience." Patience my ass! He chuckled and the vibrations made her shiver. Had she said that out loud? One finger circled the opening of her swollen lips, wetting itself in her juices. "You're so wet for me." He pushed his finger in slowly. "So hot." Hot? She was a freaking inferno! A damn volcano just waiting to explode. His finger slid slowly in and out of her channel, scraping nerve endings as it went.

His free hand pressed against her abdomen above her pubic bone and every pulse of his finger pushed her closer and closer to the edge. Her breath came in tiny gasps, and sweat ran down her face as she strained to go over the edge before he stopped. Bulma almost cried when he drew his finger completely out of her pussy. "No!" she wailed.

"Shh. I won't leave you hanging." She wanted to cry in frustration. She was so damn close. He dipped his finger into her juices again, and then used it to lubricate her anus. Her muscles clenched automatically. "Trust me, I won't do anything you don't want me to do. Relax." His finger stroked a trail of flames between her pussy and her rear, making her soften against him. She melted more than she relaxed.

Vegeta pushed his finger back inside her pussy and added another digit, stretching her even more. Bulma pushed herself against his hand. It felt like flying, it was so good it made her dizzy. "Trust me," he whispered, pulling her to her knees without removing his hand. She whimpered with need as he moved behind her. His hand pushed faster in and out of her, and his other thumb pressed against her anus ever so gently

.

Bulma jumped at the incredible pleasure of it. Her breasts swung below her, grazing the rough carpet and adding another caress to her overwhelmed senses. "Come for me," he growled against her back, biting down hard enough to hurt. Before she could yelp in pain the surge of her climax swamped her with its ferocity. Waves and waves of pleasure rippled out from her throbbing pussy, melting her bones to water on their way. Her hips bucked against his hand, wanting the tsunami to go on forever.

Before she could recover from the devastating climax, Vegeta clasped her hips in his hands and slammed his cock inside her pussy, hilting himself completely. Another wave slammed into her battered senses, drowning her with its force.

"Again!" he snarled, slamming deeply inside her and bending down to capture her breasts in his hands. "I want to feel you come around me, your muscles milking me." His teeth sank into her shoulder and the pain mingled with the pleasure until she couldn't tell which was which. The feel of his hairy thighs pressing against her ass and his chest rubbing along her back gave her a protected feeling, even as it kept her nerves buzzing. She felt surrounded and cherished, and hot as hell.

"Come for me, Bulma. You're mine." He bit her neck this time as he squeezed her nipples lightly.

With every stroke of his cock inside her, she flew higher and higher. When his hand slapped her ass, it was too much. Even if she had wanted to stop it, she couldn't have. An eruption of desire destroyed everything in its path and shot her mind into oblivion.

Barely conscious, her body shook with aftershocks as Vegeta pounded harder and quicker into her pussy. His nails dug into her hips, but she hardly noticed. She was beyond caring what he did to her now. She knew she'd never be the same. Nothing and no one could ever compare to that experience.

"Yes!" he shouted from behind her.

Or at least she thought that's what he said. It came out as a savage snarl. "Vegeta?" There was no way she'd believe it was the elevator this time. That cat-like snarl had come from his throat. How, she had no idea, but it had. He pulled out of her without speaking. The wet, slurping sound of his penis leaving her body sounded obscene in the silence.

"Vegeta? What's going on?" "Can't—stop—it." "Can't stop what? Talk to me! Tell me what's happening." She reached for him in the darkness, but couldn't find him. "Where are you?" Her hand landed on something soft. His jacket? The lights flickered on and as she blinked away tears of pain from the bright light, she stared directly into the black eyes of a panther.

"Nice kitty." Bulma saw the something soft she'd had her hand on was the big cat's tail and snatched it away. She backed slowly to the corner of the descending elevator and reached for something to cover herself with. Where the hell was Vegeta? Risking a glance around the car she searched for him. He was gone.

"Vegeta?" she called in a panic, hoping he'd spring out of thin air. The panther let out a muted purr.

"Vegeta?" she asked again, staring at the cat. It cocked its head to the side and looked back at her. When its eyes drifted to her exposed pussy, it licked its chops. "Holy shit! It is you." She grabbed his shirt and yanked it on. Her head spun and she couldn't put a coherent thought together.

She was in an elevator with a panther, who was the CEO of a multi-million dollar company. And had just fucked her senseless. "Is that really you?" He purred again. "I'm losing my mind. It's finally happened. Old crazy Aunt Lucy's genes went to me and I've gone insane." She clutched her purse to her chest and slid down the wall. The panther/Vegeta took a step towards her, but she flinched so he stopped. The ding of the elevator stopping sounded obnoxiously loud.

Vegeta lost sight of Bulma as a the doors opened and a crowd of people pushed inside. They were in such a hurry to get in they didn't spot him until they were in the car with him. When the front-runners stopped dead the folks behind them kept pushing, knocking them to the ground. Cries rang out as people got trampled in the rush. Vegeta snarled and jumped over the fallen victims into the crush of people waiting in the lobby.

People streamed into the building, rushing to get out of storm. He took advantage of their distracted state and raced for the front door. With a final snarl he dodged the doorman and shot out into the night. There was nothing he could do until the moon set and he could change back. Fear for Bulma raced through his mind as he ran down the wet streets.

Did she really believe what she saw? Or would she chalk it up to the insanity of the moment? Did she hate him now? She'd looked so afraid when the lights came back on. Hell, he'd probably be afraid too if the person he'd been screwing turned into a wild animal afterwards. But God, it'd been good. Even if word got out that Vegeta Ouji, high-powered CEO, was a Were, it was still worth it.

He'd never felt like that before. That instant sense of connectedness. Like two pieces of a puzzle joining perfectly. Fate had a fucking poor sense of humor. He'd been stalking Bulma for months and when he finally got his hands on her he scared the hell out of her. And he'd have to do it again before the day was over. The night was coming to an end when Vegeta growled in pain and desire for the only woman who has fulfilled his deeper desires and the love he could have won and lost all in one night.

The dark streets where shaking by the lonely call of a beast for her destinated mate… that he could have lost…


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: yo no soy dueña de DBZ ni de sus personajes…ni de ninguna de las canciones que se puedan comentar en este fanfic… y mucho menos de otras series animadas o juegos de video…. /-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/-*/ (historia original de Arianna Hart) this is in english

Chapter four.- the call of the beast.

_The night was coming to an end when Vegeta growled in pain and desire for the only woman who has fulfilled his deeper desires and the love he could have won and lost all in one night.__ The dark streets where shaking by the lonely call of a beast for her destinated mate… that he could have lost…_

Meanwhile…

She got her hot shower and her glass of wine. Somehow they didn't make her feel much better. Bulma prowled the confines of her living room, her socks swishing silently on the rug. What the hell had she done? Were any of the night's events real? A reflection in the glass of the entertainment center caught her attention. She moved closer to get a better look. Just peeking out from the edge of her t-shirt was a perfect half-circle of teeth marks. With two startlingly clear fang punctures.

Guess it was real. Bulma poured herself another glass of wine. Sipping her drink she continued to pace, trying to sort out her thoughts. Okay, let's put this in logical order. First, she knew she'd been alone with Vegeta in the elevator. There had definitely not been a panther in the elevator with them before the power went out. Therefore, if Vegeta was gone and a panther was in his place, it had to mean he was a were-creature. Panic threatened to overwhelm her, but she forced herself to stay on the path of logic.

Curling up into the fetal position and jibbering in fear wouldn't help straighten out the situation. Okay, Vegeta was a Were. And she'd had sex with him. Mind numbing, shoot her to the stars, completely ruin her for any other man sex. And during that multi-orgasmic experience he'd marked her. More than once. Did that mean she was going to be a Were too? She took a peek out her sliding glass door. It was a full moon. It would take an entire month of wondering and worrying before she'd know for sure if she'd sprout fangs and grow her own fur coat. Great.

And she'd thought having to wait a few extra days for her period was nerve-racking. Good God. When she fucked up, she did it big-time. No, she couldn't just have sex in an elevator with some run-of-the-mill hunk with whom she could laugh about it later. When Bulma Brief screwed up she did it full force. She had sex, multiple times, with the CEO of a Fortune 500 company, who just happened to be a freaking Were. Where was that bottle of wine?

Flopping onto the couch, she resisted the temptation of getting rip-roaring drunk. It wouldn't solve anything and the wine hangover would be miserable. Like the morning after wasn't going to be bad enough. She'd have to face all those people who'd charged into the elevator—with her thong and panties lying out in the open—every time she left the apartment. There she'd been, wearing Vegeta's shirt and nothing else, with a damn panther in the elevator.

Maybe she could just hide under her covers until her lease was up, then move in the dark of night. Sighing heavily, she heaved herself out of the comfort of the couch and padded to the kitchen for a bottled water. As she passed the foyer, the pile of clothes she'd dropped on her way in grabbed her eye.

Her wet blouse and skirt made a puddle on the tile, soaking Vegeta's jacket and pants. His shirt was in the bathroom where she'd dropped it on her way into the shower. Curiosity drove her to pick up the jacket again. Bulma breathed deeply of his scent and a spark of unwanted desire shot through her. He might be a great big cat, but as a man he sure as hell knew his way around a woman's body. Her breasts tingled in remembrance, but she pushed the feelings aside.

Reaching into the pocket, she found his wallet and a set of apartment keys. He'd be needing those eventually, wouldn't he? Which meant she'd have to see him again after all. A brief flicker of hope flared. Wait a second, sister! Did she want to see him again? I mean, what if he turned her into a Were? Was that a good thing? She couldn't exactly call out of work three days a month because of the full moon.

Somehow, she didn't think the customers at The Grove would appreciate a panther in their midst either. Was there a way to control the transformation? How would she know if she was changed for sure? And what was all that talk about him wanting to date her for months? She had a lot of questions for Mr. Ouji. Now she just needed to wait until he showed up.

Bulma woke up with bright sun shining in her eyes and a foul taste in her mouth. She should never have had that extra glass of wine. Her head throbbed and muscles that had been dormant for longer than she wanted to remember felt sore and stretched. For one blissful moment she remembered nothing of where those aches came from. Then reality came crashing down around her.

Somehow, without her realizing it, she'd grabbed Vegeta's shirt and brought it to bed with her. His scent clung to the expensive fabric and mingled with her own. The combined fragrance made her heart trip in her chest and tingles spread downward to her pussy. How could she be mad at him and yet still want him? With a groan and a curse she got out of bed and stumbled to the kitchen to make coffee. There was no way she could ponder such philosophical thoughts without caffeine.

As the heady brew dripped and gurgled into the pot, Bulma brushed her teeth. The area around the bite on her shoulder was only a little sensitive to touch. The orgasm she'd gotten when he'd bit her was more than worth any minor pain she felt. Her knees buckled as lust tore through her. So much for being mad at him. If he walked through her front door right now it would be all she could do to keep from jumping his bones.

As if her thoughts conjured it, a soft knock sounded. She crossed to the foyer slowly, and tried to gather her wits before she answered the door. Without even looking through the peephole, she knew it had to be Vegeta. After all, she had his house keys and wallet. With shaking knees, and an even shakier breath, she opened the door.

Vegeta leaned casually against the frame looking too damn good for having turned into a panther the night before. He wore a snug white t-shirt and faded jeans. On his feet were beat-up loafers with no socks. His face was slightly stubbly, and he looked good enough to eat.

"It isn't very smart to open your door without asking who it is, you know." His deep voice vibrated along every nerve ending in her body. "We're in a locked building. And besides, I knew it was you." She stepped back so he could come in. "Then I'm doubly surprised you opened the door. About last night—" "Would you like some coffee? I just made a fresh pot." A flood of fear made her cut him off.

She hurried to the kitchen to grab some mugs. If he was going to tell her he was sorry, she could wait until after some coffee fortification. "Sure. That would be great." Vegeta watched Bulma move around the small apartment like a mouse in front of a cat. She was only partially wrong.

Had he scared her that badly? She hadn't seemed so nervous when she first opened the door. It wasn't until he started talking that she ran off. His nostrils flared at the smell of her. Some of his scent remained on her, even though she looked freshly showered. Possessiveness bloomed hot and heavy inside his chest. There had to be some way to salvage this. Some way to make her give him another chance.

Vegeta racked his brain for a way to explain everything, but there was no good way to spin it. How about the truth? a small voice in the back of his head taunted. Hell, she'd seen the truth up close and personal last night, what'd he have to lose now? She handed him the steaming cup of coffee and their fingers brushed. Her turquoise green eyes met his black onyx ones, and her pupils dilated with quick desire. Maybe it wasn't just his pheromones that had worked on her last night?

"Do you take anything in your coffee?" Her voice was husky and her fingers trembled. "No, thanks." He watched her avidly as she added milk and sugar to her cup and sat down at the tiny kitchen table. "So. I guess you want your clothes and stuff." She made a move to get up and get them. "Eventually. Sit back down. They can wait." "Yeah, I can see that. Where'd you get the clean clothes? Last I saw you, the only thing you had on was fur." Her eyes challenged him.

"I have—friends who store some changes of clothes for me in case I get caught unprepared. I stopped there first." "Ah. I see. I guess you couldn't very well walk around the city butt naked." "I try to avoid it when I can." He took a sip of coffee and braced himself to open Pandora's box. "I imagine you have some questions for me." Bulma snorted. "That's an understatement."

"Fire away. I'll answer them as truthfully as possible." "That would be a nice switch." She stood and dumped the dregs of her coffee in the sink. "First, am I going to become a Were too? I don't know how all of this works, but I'm pretty sure you get changed from being bitten by a Were. And you bit me."

More than once. His dick sprang up at the memory. He clutched the coffee mug in his hands and fought for control. She deserved to know if she was going to switch. "No, I didn't break the skin deeply enough to exchange the enzyme that would cause you to become a Were. You won't have to worry about that." "Well, that's one thing anyway." She didn't seem overly relieved about his news. What else was she worried about?.

"What else is on your mind?" Her hands fluttered along the thin chain she wore and back down to fiddle with her rings. She wouldn't look at him either. Finally she looked a foot to his right before speaking. "Would you have—you know—had sex with me if you weren't so close to changing?" The leash on his control slipped another notch.

"I might not have acted on my desires so quickly if I hadn't been fighting the change too, but I've wanted you for a long time. My need for you had nothing to do with the change, that only sabotaged my control." He stared at her until she met his gaze. He didn't want any misunderstandings. "If I had been stuck in that elevator with another woman, I wouldn't have lost all control over my lust or my form. In fact, that's the first time I've ever blown my cover during sex with a human." He said staring at her in the eyes.

"Oh." Her shoulders relaxed a bit and he could smell her juices beginning to flow. She wasn't immune to him, pheromones or no. "Yes, oh. As you can imagine, it would be professional suicide for word of my nocturnal tendencies to get out." "I'd never say anything! Honest!" She looked offended.

"I know that. I'm just trying to emphasize that I have never lost control before. Too much rides on my discretion. Only you have been able to break that control." He stood and crossed to her, invading her personal space.

"And just being this close to you is doing it again." "Really?" She released a breathy sigh. "I didn't think you'd want to see me again after we got out of the elevator." Vegeta brought his hand up to brush her cheek before sliding his fingers through her turquoise tresses. "Honey, you couldn't keep me away. All I could think about while I waited to turn back was that you'd refuse to see me. That I'd scared you too much. Or worse, that you thought I didn't care about you as a person."

"We didn't exactly have time to delve into deep, personal discussions." She licked her lips and it was all he could do not to lean down and taste her. "No, but I know in my gut what I feel had nothing to do with the phases of the moon and everything to do with you. I want to spend more time with you, have those deep discussions. Hell, take you out to dinner and a movie, for God's sake." His thumb traced the line of her cheekbone as she looked up at him.

"Dinner sounds nice. But do we have start at the dating phase? I mean, can't we skip the wooing and go right to the doing?" She reached her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers. Soft lips teased and tugged at his slack ones until he snapped out of his shock and responded with enthusiasm. Vegeta probed her lips with his tongue until she opened her mouth and let him in. The taste of her was like honey to his starved senses.

Had it only been hours since he last touched her? It felt like days. Weeks. He couldn't get enough of her. Her breasts swung freely under the thin shirt she wore, and he slipped his hands under it to cup the creamy mounds. Bulma moaned low in her throat and rubbed her pelvis against his throbbing cock.

Vegeta tore his mouth away from hers and captured her face in his hands. As much as he wanted to lose himself in the carnal pleasures she offered, he needed to make sure he was reading her right. "You're sure you're okay with this? It's not often I can't hold back the change, but you do something to me, lady." "Good, cause you destroy any control I ever had over my body too."

"I don't mean that. I mean are you comfortable with the fact that I'm part cat and that I have to keep it secret." She met his stare with one of her own. "As long as you don't try to change me, I'm perfectly fine with it. I don't know if I'm still caught up in all the emotions of last night, but all I know is that my biggest worry was that you'd say it was a one-time thing and I'd never see you again. I should probably care that you're a Were, but honestly, if that's what was at work last night, then I'm all for it."

"You might change your mind when you're thinking clearly again." The words stuck in his throat, but he had to offer her a way out. He didn't want her going into this with her brain clouded by passion. "So might you." "Bullshit! I know what I'm feeling," he denied hotly. "So do I. You're not the only one who's wanted a chance meeting in the elevator."

Vegeta stopped fighting the pull of desire and crushed her to his chest. "Thank God for power failures and tight places." "You said it. But now I have another tight place for you to explore—in the full light of day." Bulma undid his jeans, spilling his cock into her hand. Vegeta growled as it jumped in impatience. He would not fuck her on the floor of her kitchen.

Where the hell was the control he was so famous for? "Bed. Where's your bed?" "Down the hall, on the right." Her eyes were closed and her hand pumped his length. Vegeta scooped her up and ran down the hall before his need to be inside her overcame his need to lay her out on a bed and make love to her slowly.

The sun shone through her bedroom window and set her hair aflame as he laid her down gently on the rumpled sheets. Her hands reached to pull his pants down even as he pulled her pajama pants off. Bright blue-green curls gleamed between her pale thighs, and his mouth watered with the need to explore her pussy.

"Hurry, hurry!" she whimpered, pulling off her shirt and reaching for his. "What's the rush?" "I want to see you naked. Last night I only felt you, and good as that was, I want to see all of you now." Her words sent a fresh surge of lust to his groin. Vegeta kicked off his jeans and sprawled on the bed next to her. "Look all you want—as long as you keep touching me." "I don't think that'll be a problem."

Bulma ran her hands through the hair on his chest and teased his nipples with her nails. He sucked in his breath as her fingers drifted lower—and lower—until she grasped his cock again. "You have a great body. I love all these muscles." Her tongue traced a ridge of his abdomen. "But I really love this. You have a beautiful cock." She smiled at him mischievously before drawing it into her hot, wet mouth.

"Uh, thanks." No one had ever said his dick was beautiful before. He didn't care what she said about it, as long as she didn't stop what she was doing. "You're killing me," he groaned. His balls were almost bursting with the need to come, but he held it off. Vegeta reached for her, pulling her head away from his dick and drawing her body up his. "I want to come inside your pussy, not your mouth."

"That can be arranged." She rubbed her breasts against his chest and poised her entrance over his tip. "Aren't you accommodating," he said, thrusting himself up inside her dripping channel. She threw her head back, and the sun danced lightly over her creamy breasts. "It's that southern hospitality." "Must be." Vegeta couldn't say much more because all the blood had left his brain.

She rode him hard, pumping her hips up and down and gripping him with her inner muscles. Her breasts bounced in front of him, teasing him with their nearness. He grabbed her hips to try to get her to slow down the pace so it wouldn't be over with so quickly, but it was too late.

"Don't stop now!" she cried. Her nails dug into his pecs and she pushed harder against him, grinding her clit against his pelvis. "So close." Vegeta reached between them and stroked her nubbin as she pounded above him. Her face glowed with rapture as the orgasm overcame her. Seconds later, her squeezing muscles milked his own climax out of him. His stream shot out into her body and his hips bucked against hers, trying to get every last ounce of pleasure.

Bulma collapsed on top of him, her body still quivering. He stroked her smooth back softly, luxuriating in the feel of her on top of him and clean sheets under him. Who would have thought getting stuck in an elevator would lead to finding his mate? There was something to be said for the comfort of tight places.

Vegeta and Bulma laid in the bed hugging each other… many nights and days passed until it was his one year anniversary… Bulma got the best table in the restaurant and after dinner Vegeta stared straight at Bulma, Bulma looked a little worried "what is it geta? It's something wrong?" "Bulma how long have we been together?" "One year of course, this is our year anniversary" "how do you feel about me?" Bulma looked a little insulted "Vegeta, what kind of question is this? you know what I feel" "said it" Bulma stared at him.

"I love you, whit all my heart and soul" said looking at his pair of onyx orbs that were his eyes" "good" he stood up and kneeled next to her, pulling a little black box from his jacket… "Bulma brief, would you marry me?" Bulma was in shook "are you serious?" "you are the most magnificent, the most greatest, the most wonderful thing that has happen in my life Bulma, meeting you was a gift from faith to me… you are my only one Bulma from the instant that I first laid me eyes on you I knew that you were especial, and after this year by being by your side I could not picture my life whit out you" Bulma was crying.

"Bulma would you honour me, would you save my soul from be swallow by the darkness, by lighting my life whit your eternal presence beside me?" said him self letting escape a tear, Bulma throw her self to his arms "was about time for you to ask me… I was going to take my chance whit you tonight my self" said pulling from her purse a little black box, he stared at it, Bulma placed it in his palm, he opened and it was a golden ring whit a panthers head roaring "I know it's a little of a cliché but its manly in of" said Bulma embarrassed, he offered her his hand and she placed the ring and he placed his ring in Bulma's little finger, "I will love to spend the rest of my life whit you, my only one, my true love… my sweet snugly kitty" said Bulma kissing him "and for me will be an honour and the most delighting thing to happen in my life… my beloved mate" and they close the case whit a kiss.

Several years past… and you can see in central park in the night of full moon a family of panthers walking around the lake… if you are lucky in of…


End file.
